gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Night
Opening Night is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. The episode aired on April 22, 2014. The episode was written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Plot The episode opens with Rachel being awakened by Kurt as it's time for her opening number. She jerks out of bed only to find herself on the McKinley Auditorium stage. Tina, who's reverted back to her gothic look and stutter approaches Rachel giving her an empty hanger as her costume. Rachel freaks out saying that she cannot go on stage without her costume. Santana appears in her Cheerios outfit teasing Rachel that "the Emperor" doesn't wear clothes. Rachel looks down upon herself to find herself unclothed, utterly shocked. The scene rapdly shifts. Rachel is now sitting in the Auditorium surrounded by Karofsky, Jacob Bin Israel, Becky, Sue Sylvester and her Funny Girl producer, Sydney all putting pressure on her, forcing her to perform. Rachel refuses to do so as her Finn necklace vanished, but eventually complies and performs Lovefool. The song starts, the band dressed in Shakespearian clothing, Rachel in her reindeer sweater. The song ends with Rachel lying on the floor, her friends and audience booing her. Shaken, Rachel awakes from her nightmare, sweat covered. Songs *Opening Night is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Chris Parnell as Mario Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Chad Buchanan as the Bartender *Rod McLachlan as the Kiosk Owner *Tony Colitti as Salvatore *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (archive footage) Co-Star *John Ainsworth as Barclay *Jeff Doucette as NY Times Critic *Shaun Brown as Theatre Patron Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Trivia *The episode was watched by 2.45 million people and received a 0.9 rating. Source *This is the first episode where Sue sings in more than one song. **Jane Lynch was in the 2012 Broadway revival of Annie, and Sue is singing NYC, a song from that show in this episode. **This is the second song that Sue sings from Annie, the first being Little Girls. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature Artie. **As of this episode, there isn't any cast member who has appeared in every Glee episode. *It is revealed that Will has still been teaching at McKinley High since the time jump, meaning he didn't take or get the job at Carmel High. *Rachel telling Will about Finn making her promise to get him a ticket for her opening night on Broadway was probably a reference to their last onscreen talk in Sweet Dreams. *Kurt's boyfriend pillow, which first appeared in Guilty Pleasures makes a return. *Darren Criss' parents can be seen sitting behind Kurt and Blaine in the audience during Funny Girl. *Rachel's calendar shows the opening night as April 24, meaning that timeline is in line with the present day. *Rachel's dressing room has some similarities with Fanny Brice's in the Funny Girl movie: **The number of Rachel's is '8', the same number Fanny's had. **The walls have a similar color and have exposed bricks, just like in the movie. **There's a rack with some costumes on the background. Errors *Emma becomes pregnant in Trio, which is most likely set weeks before graduation in May/June 2013. Giving birth on April 24 would make her 10-11 months pregnant. Gallery OpeningNight (1).jpg OpeningNight (1).png OpeningNight (2).jpg OpeningNight (2).png OpeningNight (3).jpg OpeningNight (3).png OpeningNight (4).jpg OpeningNight (4).png chord and JEnna.jpg Not blonde then in 17.jpg Why one bottle when you can have two?.jpg DROMP.jpg Ziegfeld Girl!.png Kurt's arrived!.jpg image amber and chris.jpg Chord_darren_lea_rooftop.jpg tumblr_n3bgee8gTs1qc02lro1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco4_500.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Guy 2 4-9.jpg Guy filming 4-9.jpg dancer Mark.jpg fg day 2.jpg lea 4:10.jpg 2nd lea 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg Lea and her dad.jpg Jane arrives for FG.jpg Late lea 4-10.png Otp naya-coat.jpg Tumblr n3uhg6jcKA1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Have a drink with Daleastreet.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg fb 1.jpg fb 2.jpg fb 3.jpg fb 4.jpg FG stage dream.jpg THE funny girl.jpg Fanny Brice.jpg jane 4:10.jpg amber 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo3_500.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo4_250.jpg pat myself on the head.png Fanny jump.png Sue- Rachel 1 dress.jpg Fanny smile.png Daddy's little girl.png DC3.jpg Dc2.jpg Tumblr n3oo4nOlMg1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tina 4-7.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Samtina8.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Samtina6.jpg Samtina5.jpg Samtina 4.jpg Samtina 3.jpg Samtina 2.jpg Samtina 1.jpg Blamtina 8.jpg Abducted by aliens.jpg Blurry Rachel.png Lea bts 4-7.png Rachel 4-7.png Jenna or Tina?.jpg tumblr_n3oo9ouE8T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Disco ball.jpg Naya bts 4-7.jpg jenna on set (1).jpg jenna on set (2).jpg jenna on set (3).jpg jenna on set (4).jpg jenna on set (5).jpg jenna on set (6).jpg tumblr_n3qas2N6sL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg lea on set (1).jpg lea on set (2).jpg lea on set (3).jpg lea on set (4).jpg lea on set (5).jpg lea on set (6).jpg lea on set (7).jpg lea on set (8).jpg lea on set (9).jpg lea on set (10).jpg Bk-DnwuCIAA56DT.jpg Bk-ExKJCEAATve4.jpg Caftan.jpg tumblr_n3x40cdVgU1sk4whgo1_500.jpg opening night rachel still 2.jpg tumblr_n3x6tpCDbo1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg booty shot.png tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo1_500o1.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo6_25002.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo3_250o3.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo4_250o5.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo2_250o6.jpg opening night stills 5 (1).jpg opening night stills 5 (2).jpg opening night stills 5 (3).jpg opening night stills 5 (4).jpg opening night stills 5 (5).jpg tumblr_n3xsl8OMzs1sk4whgo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43ncl234d1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo3_250.gif Opening-Night.jpg tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego1_250.gif tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego3_500.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo1_500op1.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo2_500op2.gif opening night bts (1).jpg opening night bts (2).jpg opening night bts (3).jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n4fx5mGWH61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g0swPa0v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3m1zYHM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3xlR3WW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n4g06q96g51qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1kg25zco3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6fmIU831r16c6do2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gd5aAqGA1ri1mzuo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gll8W8k81rzuk6no1_500.gif tumblr_n4glug5rF61rxh47uo1_400.gif tumblr_n4gfguDRd51qenl7uo1_500.gif tumblr_n4gm9lwvgP1ruu897o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gm9lwvgP1ruu897o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmf6FSKt1qdsjzio2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmiauH9B1rlb6iho1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmp6JIkM1rxh47uo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gkpgTziZ1qd1240o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmpzjwTg1r4yh8wo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmm8bLpn1rnb5m1o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmm8bLpn1rnb5m1o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o4_250.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_n4gnaf0Vfv1r3pz0yo1_500.png tumblr_n4gncqYn1N1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gnphdJ0f1sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gnphdJ0f1sc2aqjo2_250.gif tumblr_n4goarL6vZ1sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4goarL6vZ1sc2aqjo2_250.gif Tumblr n4go20KMP11qhum9po1 250.gif Tumblr n4go20KMP11qhum9po2 250.gif tumblr_n4go67mhat1r04el3o2_250.gif tumblr_n4go67mhat1r04el3o3_250.gif tumblr_n4goa6BSkn1qicnxho4_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao2_250.gif F yeah santana lopez excited.gif Santana boobs dance of yeah.gif no no no no santana gets up.gif poppin bottles santana shocked lol.gif santana has arrived flawless oh crap.gif what? santana lopez.gif who gives a crap what all the other peasants think?.gif who wants to rub my feet? i haven't danced that hard since nationals two years ago.gif Omg im naked rachel.gif Santana blaine tina kurt.gif Tumblr n4gt8g2rIK1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr n4gt8g2rIK1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr n4gsg9tLYw1qhx8uro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n4gsg9tLYw1qhx8uro2 r1 500.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo1 250.gif mercedes opening night.gif mercedes opening night 2.gif mercedes opening night 3.gif mercedes opening night 4.gif mercedes opening night 5.gif mercedes opening night 6.gif sancedes opening night.gif sancedes opening night 2.gif santana opening night.gif santana opening night 2.gif santana opening night 3.gif santana opening night 4.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night 2.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night.gif santina opening night 2.gif santina opening night.gif itgs.gif itgs2.gif itgs3.gif itgs4.gif Tumblr n4goa6BSkn1qicnxho6 250.gif Tumblr n4gqbltbZE1rab3tyo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gqbltbZE1rab3tyo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco4 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco3 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco2 250.gif Bl3i7AjIUAAIQRE.jpg PB4.png Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo2 250.gif STAR111.png Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo3 250.gif Lovefool1.png sancedes opening night 5.gif Tumblr n4gtb8J1uS1qaywkeo2 250.gif blaine tina kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana love you.gif kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana xD.gif pezberry opening night.gif santana putting makeup on rachel.gif lovefool kumtana.gif Oh em ge santana i love you heart lovefool lol sam.jpg tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif Tina_Kurt_ON.png Tina_Sam_Mercedes_ON.png Kurt_Tina_ON.png Blaine Tina Sam ON.png Kurttina ON.png Chums ON.png tumblr_n4hurbGbPI1rne89io1_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io1_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io2_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io4_250.gif tumblr_n4hkpswYL81ttyewbo2_500.png tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io6_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io7_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io8_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io9_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho1_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho2_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho3_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho4_250.gif Tumblr n4hw0ve2W81rhudguo7 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o5 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o4 250.gif Tumblr n4hw0ve2W81rhudguo5 250.gif Tumblr n4hug80YV61trg78io9 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o3 250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo4_250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo8_250.gif tumblr_n4gpz3azuu1qeb7qjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4hrutouCl1r04el3o7_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo5_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo6_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o1_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o2_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o3_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o5_250.gif tumblr_n4hujgPMka1qfgg1ao8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o1_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o2_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o3_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o5_250.gif ON4.png tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention